castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki
Community Corner= * Welcome to the Castle Crashers Wiki! Please feel free to contribute! * If you haven't already, create a Wikia account ! * Don't see any pages that need editing? Feel free to leave a comment! * Write a blog post, send someone a message, or just try to be an active member of the community! *We currently are supporting pages and you can help us raise that number. *You can chat with other members of the wiki by clicking . * Under resources in the navigation, the feedback blogs allow you to share your ideas with the bureaucrats on the wiki. You can share any plans you have for the wiki if you want approval for them, or you can make any other suggestions you see fit. Just make sure that if you suggest anything that requires big changes, then you pitch in to help and make it become a reality! |-|Wiki News= * We are currently making changes to the wikis policies and guidelines, as well as revamping the wiki with changes we think you'll like. If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions contact Ehkano! * EliteDarklordJN1 has been promoted to Bureaucrat. * U-Knighted has been promoted to Admin. ---- What's your favorite color starting knight (with DLC)? Blue... no, yellOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!! Blue Orange Green Red Purple Pink See more at the polls board Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked animals orbs. Read more... Many vicious enemies will try to impede your progress from rescuing the four King's daughters and also retrieve the stolen Crystal. However, most of them can be unlocked and played with too! Read more... Levels are the various environments the players must traverse in the world of Castle Crashers. Many enemies await for them, but also many treasures and companions can be found! Read more... Stores are special areas where players can go to purchase items such as potions, sandwiches, bombs, weapons and even animal orbs! Read more... An attribute is a characteristic or a skill that a player can upgrade throughout the game. Attributes are trained by fighting until enough experience has been earned to reach the next level. When a character levels up, they will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... width = 24 break = no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Homepage